


The Coachman Always Rings Twice

by M_nancywheeler



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, game of thrones
Genre: 1900s AU, A kinda reverse Daisy Miller, Another wip bc i am a lunatic, Class Dynamics, F/M, Secret Relationship, Stupid sexy gendry, arya and Gendry are both horse girls, forbidden love au, historical gendrya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_nancywheeler/pseuds/M_nancywheeler
Summary: When Arya returns home after years in Italy, she is given a new horse by her father. She is also assigned a new coachman, Gendry Waters. Much to her chagrin, the coachmen is a stoic and snarky young man who lives to grate her nerves. To make matters worse, he's quite handsome. If Arya did not have a dear gentleman friend back in Rome, she might find herself in trouble. Might.





	1. Chapter 1

The Coachman Always Rings Twice

Catelyn and Ned: Decision

"And you are certain that the young man is a fine, honest employee?" Catelyn Stark asked her husband, Edward, as they sat in his office. The search for a new coachman was the subject of the night. Eddard Stark claimed he had the answer in his old friend's bastard son. On that matter, Catelyn was dubious of Eddard's choice, but she supposed it would e prudent to trust her husband's judgement. Still, she could not dispel lingering doubts at the young man he had in mind for the job.

Eddard looked from the books on his desk at Catelyn who sat in a seat across his desk. He exhaled a solemn breath before he explained, "I met Gendry once when I was doing work with Robert at the capital. Gendry was only a boy then, but he seemed serious from what I recall. Serious and hard working. Perhaps that impression doesn't speak for the man he became, but I do believe he will serve us well. If it makes you feel any more assured, Davos Seaworth informed me that Gendry took well with the horses at the Red Keep. He might have even stayed longer to manage that portion of the estate if it were not for Cersei's disapproval."

Catelyn narrowed her eyes. The subject of Cersei Lannister rarely made her feel anything but the deepest unease. When Catelyn spoke, she did only after a pause. "Cersei Lannister is a vain, careless woman, but I do not begrudge the woman for choosing to move her husband's bastard son from their estate. I've read my Shakespeare. There's little good a grown bastard son will do amongst his legitimate kin."

In response, a heavy sigh came forth from her husband. Eddard would never approve of Catelyn's dislike of his own bastard son, but he could not stop her from making those feelings known on bastards in general. "Catelyn, my love, please trust me in this decision. Robert is like a brother to me, and I trust Davos Seaworth's opinion. If he says Gendry Waters will be a man of honor so long as he is under our roof, then I am inclined to believe his word. Do you trust me?"

Catelyn considered the question. As much as she wanted to oppose this decision, the answer to his question was clear. Yet, Catelyn frowned as she answered Eddard's question with a pensive "yes."  
\----  
Arya: Arya Stark Comes Home

Only a week back home and Arya was already exhausted by what seemingly everything in Winterfell. Exhausted with the quiet, her lady's duties, and her mother's ever watchful eyes, Arya could not help but feel a sense of suffocation ever since she returned home after finishing her studies abroad in Rome. Before she returned home, Arya imagined life would be sweeter and simpler here. She imagined she would return to her child self. The self that loved to play among the castle's walls and run about the grounds like a little wild wolfling.

But, things had changed. Arya Stark was no longer the girl that left home aboard a ship headed towards Italy. Perhaps Arya would always remember the pain of the being sent away to finishing school, but she would also be somewhat grateful for the freedom of being sent away when she was little more than a girl. The ship boarded her off to Rome in order to learn of culture and refinement with her family's friends. They insisted that would be the city in which she would meet the right sort of people. People of her caliber. Winterfell was a fine place, her mother said. However, it was rather provincial in the eyes of the southern belle, Catelyn Stark. A trip to Switzerland had done Sansa so well, after all. Arya could recall those words like she had just heard them being cited as her bags were packed and her coat was being lined with jewels and money hidden in the fabric.

To keep them safe from thieves. Just like me. Hidden away to keep me safe.

Arya thought upon her exile to Rome with a certain bitterness as she walked out into the autumn tinged grounds of Winterfell. There were so many memories plaguing her every day. It was like being in an old book she once read, only stranger. As Arya walked towards the stables, she could not help but think of a boy she knew years ago in what felt like a different life.

She remembered her first, well, she didn't know what to call this boy. They were children when they were close, after all. What she did remember without any confusion was that the boy's name was Mycah. Mycah was a boy of fourteen who worked in Winterfell's stables. And he was especially keen on Arya and her white pony, Icicle. Arya met him one morning when she was eager to go on a ride without waiting for her brothers. That's how Mycah became her friend. Yet, he also became a friend who was asked to seek employment elsewhere when Governess Mordane caught Arya and Mycah sharing an innocent kiss near the godswood's entrance when they were only fourteen.

The memories of everything that came after Mordane's discovery still stung Arya. Arya remembered how she ranted and raved when her parents sent Mycah away. Her friend, her dearest friend, left Winterfell without a word. The last Arya saw of him was the figure he made as he walked past Winterfell's gates with a small bag of belongings slung over his shoulder.

The following summer, Arya was also sent away from Winterfell as well. Her parents claimed the trip would do her well to spend time in Italy. There was much to do and see for a young girl of her status. Although a part of her wanted to scream at the thought, she also wanted to get as far away as possible. Her parents would not understand her because they refused to listen to what she had to say. As far as Arya was concerned, they were being willingly cruel and dishonest. In her darkest thoughts, they were hypocrites. Even her beloved father was not immune to Arya's judgements. If he was as good as she thought he was, he would not have sent her friend away. And he would not send her away either.

As it turned out, the brief time Arya was supposed to spend in Rome with the Smallwoods kept being extended. Arya excelled in learning Italian, and she loved exploring the new city. So, Arya formally asked her parents if she could stay. With the blessings of the Smallwoods, it was decided that Arya would finish her education in Rome at a what more or less amounted to a finishing school for well-to-do girls. After Arya completed her studies, she would return back to the States, to Winterfell. Back then, the execution of this plan seemed so far away. At the age of sixteen, Arya could hardly imagine the day in which she would leave Rome. However, time went by with speed and diligence. In what felt like no time, Arya was twenty-two-years-old and back home in Winterfell, feeling more like a stranger than anything else.

When Arya opened the stable doors, she felt immeasurable joy of being back with the horses she once loved and doted on. In Rome, the Smallwood's city house provided little in the way of nature. The Smallwood's rich expatriate home, like their lives, were pristine and luxurious if not artificial. Despite Arya's love for the city, she missed the provincial northern atmosphere of Winterfell. Of course, the Starks were wealthy, and their estate was vast, but the home was built in Puritan fashion. There were little concessions to vanity, only necessity. Yet, the estate prided itself on its woods and horses. House Stark was even known for the equestrians produced in their lineage. Arya once dreamt of following in her Aunt Lyanna's footsteps, but that was before Rome. Out of all the things Arya missed most of Winterfell, she felt the deepest longing to ride a horse and bask in freedom and adventure as the horse galloped across the grassy or snowy terrains depending on the season.

As Arya looked upon all the horses in their stable, she found herself drifted towards the first horse that caught her eyes. She stroked a white and brown spotted mare that seemed a little restless in her stable. Arya was certain this horse's ancestor was not here before she left Winterfell. She was acquainted some of the other older horses, but this mare was a new friend.

A smile crept on Arya's face as the horse leaned into her hand. Arya's voice was soft when she said, "Aren't you the prettiest mare..."

The young mare interrupted with a neigh when Arya's finger accidentally got caught in the tangle of white hair atop the horse's head.

"I'm sorry, girl," Arya apologized as she managed to get her fingers free from the horse's hair, "Pardon my manners. I don't think we've met yet. What's your name, girl?"

"Her name is Acorn," answered a deep man's voice.

Startled, Arya turned around at once. She saw a tall, strong looking man, who looked to be in his middle twenties, walk across the stables. Arya could see that this man was dressed in what appeared to be a coachman's uniform, but this uniform was rather dirty as if he had been working long in the stables.

Her eyes looked him up and down until he was standing only inches away from where she stood. Arya never took her hand off the mare who seemed to be in better spirits when the man approached the pair. In contrast, Arya bit her lip before she looked the man in the eye. At this, she noticed his eyes were strikingly blue but fierce. Still, she felt bold enough to ask, "Who are you?"

The man's thick bushy black brows raised up until they were obscured by the dark untidy fringe of his hair that fell over his eyes. His voice was curt when he responded to Arya's question. "I think ought to be askin' you that, Miss."

The answer took Arya back. She quickly took her hand off the horse in order to put her hands on both hips. Standing as straight and tall as possible, Arya said, "You ought to answer with a direct answer when someone asks you a question. Especially when you're a stranger in that person's home. I'm Arya Stark. Winterfell is my home. So, once again, what's your name?"

The man's face, Arya could not help but notice it was a handsome face with a square jaw and full lips, went a shade of red. He looked incredibly worried as if he had done some grave wrong. "I'm sorry, m'lady. I meant no disrespect. It's just I don't see any ladies in here that often. Usually, I fetch the horse and carriage for them as they wait by the house. And, well, I hope you don't take it wrong, but you don't look like no lady dressed in overalls and a plain coat. I thought you was just another servant girl comin' in to check out the fillies. Some girls got a sweet spot for horses."

Arya frowned at all she said. He said some stupid things, she thought. But there was no use in scaring a servant like some horrible lady of the house. Instead, she took a deep breath and shrugged. "It's alright. Theres's no harm done. Though I don't see how my manner of dress would make you think I'm a servant. It's not as though I'm dressed in an apron."

The man smirked for a second before responding. "I didn't think rich girls dressed like that is all."

Arya rolled her eyes. "Something tells me you don't know any other rich girls."

The comment brought a bright loud laugh to the man's handsome face. "No, I guess not."

Unbidden, Arya found herself smiling as well. "However, I can't say you really know me unless I have also made your acquaintance. I don't even know your name. So, what is it? What's your name?"

The man pulled back his broad shoulders before he answered. "If you want to know, I'm Gendry Waters. I've been working here goin' on a few months, I think."

Arya looked around the stables. "You sort out the stables?"

Gendry shook his head. "Not entirely. I was hired as a coachman, but I do love to ride. And I'm good to tending to horses. Is that why you're here? Are you a rider?"

Arya bit her lip. "I used to be. Before I left Winterfell. To tell the truth, I'm afraid I'm not be so good as I used to be. But I did miss them so. Back to you, I don't think I remember riding with you as a coachman. I feel that I would've remembered even if I've only been back in Winterfell for a week."

Gendry's face was contorted by a frown. He looked as though he was considering something that confused him deeply. "I don't remember you, but it's possible we were not looking for one another. I don't think I've been assigned to any of the ladies of the house, though."

The notion of being assigned a coachmen made Arya feel someone indignant. Without meaning to be so sharp, she snapped, "I don't need to be assigned a coachman. I'm not some stupid lady that needs to be waited on hand and foot."

Gendry did not say anything at first. His gaze on her was fixed but inscrutable to Arya. He only spoke when he moved forward to rein in the horse, Acorn, that Arya had been giving her attention. Gendry looked down at her, and then at Arya, before he said, "If you're Arya Stark, then this pony is yours. I'm pretty sure father bought her for you. She's got some spirit, but I think that'll suit you well enough. Anyway, it was nice to meet you, Miss Stark, but I gotta go. There's a carriage I got to attend to before Mrs. Starks heads out to the Manderlys."

Gendry did not wait for an answer. He simply walked out as Arya said, "It was nice to meet you as well, Gendry Waters."  
\----  
Arya and Eddard: Big House

Arya did not avoid her father when she returned to the house from the stables. He looked rather concerned when he saw her come into the castle covered in dirt with hair made messy by the wind.

"Where have you been, Arya?" Eddard said as his hand moved to pull a stray fallen leaf from her braid.

For the first time in a while, Arya felt invigorated. She smiled at her father when she answered. "I was riding. Is that mare, Acorn, is she truly mine?"

Eddard smiled at her. "Yes, she's yours. I thought you might like a mare of your own when you came back home. Your mother even picked her out."

Arya fought the urge to say something smart about how her mother would never give her a horse. Instead, she embraced her father in a hug. "Oh, thank you. I love her already. She's so fast! You should've seen us. I haven't rode a horse in forever, but it came back to me so naturally. It will be most remarkable when I'm able to ride her into town."

At that remark, Eddard pulled out of the embrace. "Riding is not without dangers, Arya. I don't think you should ride Acorn into town alone."

Arya frowned. "Then how will I ever get where I want to go?"

Her father sighed. "You're a lady, Arya. Remember that. You may or may not have heard, but Winterfell has a new coachman, Gendry Waters. He is the natural son of my old friend, Robert Baratheon. I intend to assign him as your personal coachman. I think you'll find he is a quiet and serious young man..."

Arya scoffed. "I don't need some stupid coachman. I'm not a child. I had enough of carriages in Europe."

Eddard's face took on his familiar look of resolution. He would not budge to his youngest daughter's wishes on this matter. "It's a new world, Arya. You're going to ride in a carriage with a coachman when you leave Winterfell for any engagements. Is that understood?"

Arya refused to answer. That was her only concession to obedience for the time being.

\---

Arya: Letter to Rome

As Arya considered her current situation, she chewed on her pen. Her thoughts were so jumbled by all the new and unexpected things in Winterfell. An hour went by before she could finally put pen to paper.

  
_ To my dear friend Aegon,_

_I hope you are doing well in Rome. It must be very exciting there. Things are not so exciting here in America. To be correct, they are not so in Winterfell. Nothing is as I imagined it would be before I left. I wish I could write more, but there's still so much that I need to digest. When I fully understand these things, I will write back to you. Please, tell me of Rome. And let me know if the Smallwoods are happy. I already miss Lady Smallwood so much!_

_With my love,_

_Arya._

_PS. I have a new horse. Her name is Acorn!_


	2. Wolf like me

The Coachman Always Rings Twice

Chapter 2: wolf like me

Arya: Into the Unknown 

Arya had no desire to be under her father's restrictions. For all the claims that others made with regards to Arya Stark's assumed over-indulgence by her parents, even The Starks had their limits. These limits were often imposed at the behest of her mother's insistence. At least, that is what Arya assumed. Arya was an adult woman, she had even lived in Europe! She could not reason why she should not be allowed to travel into town without a coachman. Was she now so unworldly that she could not leave Winterfell without a chaperone? The notion was infuriating. 

They're treating me like a child, Arya thought, or worse, like Sansa. 

Still, she would not argue with her parents. At least not at that moment. Not when she had every desire to see the town of her youth. 

The morning was crisp and bright when Arya started about her day. She was sure to be early enough that her mother would not comment on her manner of dress. As Arya slipped on trousers, she could certainly hear her mother's voice in her head. Ladies did not wear trousers and work shirts! She would not believe a daughter of hers would wear such in public. Well, Arya was quite certain that she was no lady. 

A part of Arya desperately wished that the coachman would be fast asleep in his quarters. For one, she wished for nothing more than to take Acorn on her own. And though it was a strange unbidden thought, Arya felt somewhat a flutter when she considered the prospect of encountering the young black-haired coachman. In their brief meeting, he made her feel silly and girlish. Arya was not a little girl. And she would not be reminded of it by a near stranger. 

However, her wishes went unanswered. As soon as Arya opened the stable doors, she was met with the sight of Gendry tending to the horses. When he took note of her, he raised a heavy brow. 

"You're up early, my Lady Stark" Gendry said as he was leading Robb's horse, Grey Wind, into his place. 

Arya shrugged before closing the stable doors. It made no matter if he was here. Her plans would remain unchanged. "Don't call me that. Call me by my name, please."

Gendry's face took on an expression that Arya could not quite explain. Still, he said, "Alright, Arya. If you don't mind me asking, why're you here so early? You trying to get some early riding in with Acorn?"

Arya bit her lip. "In a manner of speaking. To be sure, I do want to take Acorn for a ride into Winter Town. However, I don't think it would be permitted by my father."

Understanding appeared to dawn over Gendry's face. "I see. I was told by Vayon Poole that I'm to be your coachman. Would you like me to escort you?"

A deeply unwanted heat bloomed over Arya's cheeks. "Only if you wish. I'm going in any case."

Gendry nodded. He rubbed his large dirty hands over his trousers. "Right. I'll be right back, then. I'll have to wash up and wear my uniform." 

Arya waited outside of the stables before she witnessed a very dapper looking Gendry pulled along with Acorn harnessed to a carriage. He commanded Acorn stop right before Arya. Arya stood up to enter the carriage, but Gendry was faster than Arya would have imagined. She took only a few steps before he was right at her side with his hand extended for her to grab as a perch onto the carriage. 

The touch between their hands sent an shock of electricity that made both Arya and Gendry stare at each other in surprise. Still, Arya shook her head, pretending not to make note of the moment. For Gendry's part, Arya noticed that when he took his hand away, he curled it up and stretched it out before wiping it on his long coat. That made Arya feel somewhat peevish. She did not think her touch should be so revolting but perhaps it was. 

"Winter Town, is it?" Gendry asked as he took his seat in front of the carriage. 

"That's exactly right," Arya said as they took off from Winterfell.   
\--------  
Arya and Gendry: In Winter Town 

Winter Town was far smaller than Arya remembered. She wondered if the comparison only made it so after living in Rome so long. In that measure, Winter Town seemed positively provincial. 

"Is there any place you would like to see, in particular?" Gendry asked as they approached the town square.

Arya looked over the bustling streets of shops and town necessities. Some of the people stopped to admire their carriage--and to get a good look at her, it seemed. 

Arya eyed a bakery window with a wide array of delicious loafs and pastries on display in the window. The bakery's signage was a simple wooden sign with red paint that exclaimed "Hot Pie's Bread and Pies."

"I should like to go to that bakery," Arya answered. 

"As you wish," Gendry said as he pulled up to the bakery's side. 

Arya quickly hopped out of the carriage. "I'll be right back!" 

When she entered the bakery, she was met with the most delightful and delicious scents of baked goods. It was enough to make her mouth water. As she was admiring some slices of pie and fluffy loafs on display along the shop's counter, when a young man, somewhat plump but very friendly looking, greeted her from behind the counter. Arya figured he was the baker by his his flour covered apron. 

"Good mornin'! You looking for anythin' special, Miss?" The baker inquired with great cheer. 

Arya put her hands on her hips. "Not especially. All of your goods look so delicious, however. I'm tempted to try a little of it all, actually. So, if you don't mind, I would like to take a loaf of bread and two slices of that apple pie." 

Without further prompt, the baker quickly wrap up her request. Arya was sure to tip him well before she left the bakery. As Arya walked to the carriage, where Gendry was waiting, she felt a sudden push on her shoulder. When Arya turned, she saw a man she did not know. He was scowling at her. 

"What was that about?" Arya asked with no little anger. 

The man spit on the floor. "I'd know that look anywhere. And you're traveling about in that fancy carriage. We all saw. A Stark deigned to come to Winter Town."

Arya was no less confused by the man's response. She glanced around to spot some other men on the street scowling at her. Still, she would not yield. "Pardon. I don't know you, or the 'we' you speak of. And you certainly don't know me."

The man only glared at her. "I'm a Karstark. And you're a Stark girl. Well, maybe they don't bother you with the family businesses. Your older brother laid off my whole family from the mill. We were the management because we're all blood, yeah? That wasn't right."

Arya only held firm. "You're lying. Robb must've had reasons. Proper reasons."

One of the other men started walking towards Arya. "That's bullshit! He had no fucking right---"

Arya took a step back as the other men started following.

"How about you lot fuck off?" Gendry said right before Arya. 

The men jeered at his appearance. "The bastard coachman! One of the wolves' pets!" 

Arya shouted, "Shut you, you idiots!" 

"Ignore them, Arya. Just get in the coach. You don't have to deal with this scum."

Without further prompting, Arya entered the carriage. Gendry pulled on Acorn's reigns. And with that, they left the town square and angry men who made sure to throw a bottle of ale at the carriage's back end. 

\------

Arya and Gendry: The Woods

"Can we stop? Just for a moment?" Arya asked as they were nearly out of the woods that led into the Winterfell lands. 

"As you wish," Gendry said as he stopped on a road under a hedge of dark winding trees. 

Arya pondered how to ask what she was so desperately confused by. The incident in Winter Town had not escaped her mind. "Do you know why those Karstark men say that my brother let go of their family from the mills?"

Gendry's face looked pained and confused. "I haven't been here long, Arya, but I have heard some things. Namely, gossip from the other servants in Winterfell. And, from dealing with some of the men in Winter Town if I happen to stop by The Peach Saloon. Some of them ain't so happy with me on account of the fact that I work for the Starks. From what I've gathered, Rickard Karstark and his boys were running the lumber mill. Then he ended up roughing up a Lannister boy bad. Real bad. It got to the point where your brother, Robb, had to let go of the whole family from the lumber mill. Some were fired, some left because they felt disrespected. The ones that ain't found a new job tend to the loiter the town, or they stink up The Peach Saloon. What's true of all them, is that they don't have any love for the Starks. Instead, they start fights and curses whenever a Stark comes through."

Arya pulled out a loaf of bread from the paper bag she had held tight in her arms since leaving Hot Pie's. She broke one half for herself and handed the other half to Gendry. He looked surprised, but took it all the same. Arya took one bite of the bread, which was as delicious as it looked, and said, "Perhaps that's why father insisted that I take a coachman from now on."

Gendry swallowed his half of the bread. "Could be. Do you not want one? Am I doing a shit job?"

Arya laughed. His blue eyes were alight in a way that made Arya's belly turn. "It's not that. You're a fine coachman as far as I can see. It's just, I thought that when I came home, I could do whatever I wanted because I'm worldly and grown. It felt like---like my parents were trying to trap me in again."

Gendry was silent, his eyes were soft and fixed on her. 

So, Arya continued. "But perhaps they didn't want me to know that my family was hated. And it was unsafe for me to be alone. Thank you for defending me. I don't know what would've happened if you had not spoken up or came in time to carry us off from that vile lot."

Gendry smiled with his lips closed. His cheeks looked red and flushed. "You don't gotta thank me. I couldn't let those damn ruffians hurt a pretty girl."

Then it was Arya's turn to blush. "Shut up, will you? Take us home."

When Gendry said, "As you wish" and turned around to steer them towards Winterfell, Arya let herself smile despite the unsettling turn of events. But she was not certain of the cause. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I LOVE feedback. The good, the bad, and the ugly. So please let me know what you think of this chapter and story in general. All comments are appreciated and they help me develop the story's direction.

**Author's Note:**

> This has lived in my head for months and months. And I've finally felt the madness to write it! Thank you for reading. I appreciate and welcome feedback of all kinds! So please let me know what thoughts you might have as a reader.


End file.
